


The Princess and the Thief

by Raven_Lightwood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Physical Abuse, Smut, Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lightwood/pseuds/Raven_Lightwood
Summary: After a brutal rebellion a new king is crowned and stands to plunge the realm into ruin. A beautiful princess is caged within the walls of Beacon Castle and awaits for the moment to free herself. A lowly peasant turns to thievery to support her family and her craft. Upon a fateful night the thief stole one thing she never intended, or is it the other way around? A collaboration with BlondieArts.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Sun Wukong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Princess and the Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540208) by BlondieArts. 



> Greetings fellow readers, this is the prologue to "The Princess and the Thief", by permission of the original artist who drew a few snippets on Tumblr. I am working with them to try and bring their vision to life, so bare that in mind. This is a RWBY AU with some divergence to the main ships within RWBY. At this time of publication Volume 7 episode 5 is the newest episode.

The year is 841.  


A catastrophic rebellion between Faunus and Humans destroyed the kingdoms and echoed across the land of remnant. Few kingdoms remained unharmed, Vacuo with its wide deserts, and Atlas with its icy tundra made their campaigns futile. The kingdoms most affected were Mistral and Menagerie, the Faunus citizens distraught over the uprisings and with little power themselves to stop it. Vale was the epicenter of it all, and despite good king Ozpin’s attempts to quell the discourse between his human and Faunus citizens he was too slow to lessen the boiling hatred. His once shining light, a beacon for all life, was snuffed out in little more than a year.

Some say it all began as the Faunus attacked a Human, or as a Human attacked a Faunus child, branding them in the process. The stories vary depending on who you ask, but it all came down to one final thing, war. Over the course of a couple years hundreds died, human and Faunus alike. Those who believed in the words of their kingdoms rose to defend it, joining the royal guards and rebel alliances alike. Huntsman and farmers, soldiers and shop owners, brother, sister, father, mother, none was safe from the carnage, not even the children. 

When the dust settled in Vale a new king had been crowned, a Faunus whose commanding presence and prowess on the battle field carved his pathway to the throne. The rose and wolf emblem held strong, sustaining only three tears in its tattered voyage, the once white cloth stained red with its victories. As it hung from the palace walls the Faunus cheered as their champion over threw what they had perceived a dictator, an untrustworthy king who did not believe in a true equality. If only they knew. This was forever known as the Fall of Beacon, the king’s light shown no more.

As the new king was crowned he demanded a queen to be at his side, a Faunus, like him, one who could prove that they were the true masters of this world, conquering both the beasts of the wild and the struggles humanity it faced, combined into one. He would accept no other. The kingdom of Menagerie, suffering heavy losses in the war, were the only pure Faunus kingdom left. As such, they were the only one who would satisfy the kings demands for a bride. Their only daughter, lost forever to the wills of a tyrant.  
Vale did no thrive as many assumed it would. The war and appetites of their new king would lead to heavy taxations, executions of those who spoke against their ruler and a shadow befell the kingdom. It is here in Vale that the future of the world’s leaders be determined, and it is here where a thief can become royalty. It is here where darkness may turn to light.


	2. Welcome to Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's not much we can do, is there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow readers, this is the first chapter to "The Princess and the Thief", by permission of the original artist who drew a few snippets on Tumblr. I am working with them to try and bring their vision to life, so bare that in mind. This is a RWBY AU with some divergence to the main ships within RWBY. At this time of publication Volume 7 episode 5 is the newest episode.

“Run!” A young girl shouted, turning quickly and vaulting over a low crate. 

“Stop them!” a guard called, the crate knocking him to the ground as he tripped.

The young girl briefly looked back before sprinting down an alleyway, knocking boxes and carts as she passed, providing her space from the guards. As she turned down a side space she ducked into a nearby shop, her hood falling slightly as she quieted her breathing. A small group of guards ran past, unknowing and stumbling through her barricades. She laughed quietly and turned back into the house.

“Thank you, mister Pine,” her bright moonlit eyes shown with pure gratitude. 

The older man smiled down, shifting the broom in his hand to tousle the young girl’s hair. 

“You take better care next time and go find your sister.” He said softly, the rumble in his voice fatherly and so desperately missed. 

“I will, thanks.” She ducked passed him to head for another side door. She paused as a young boy climbed down the stairs “Hi Oscar!”

“Hey Ruby!” he called back, raising a gloved hand in friendly regard.

With a sharp tug the door was quickly opened and closed, the red of her cloak disappearing behind it.

The streets were busier here, many of the markets stalls set nearby and home was not far off. She shifted the satchel at her shoulder till the bag was hidden behind her cloak. Deftly she weaved through the crowd, greeting many of the townsfolk as she passed. A loaf of bread was passed to her as she found the bakery, a wide grin from the baker made her smile in return. He gestured with a meaty hand towards the back and it was there she saw the shock of gold. She nodded and ducked down the next street, just as a small platoon began marching by. She stood in the doorway, waiting for them to pass. 

As she stepped from the doorway another came behind her, the brown of their cloak folding around the right side, partially hiding the figure. The bandaged knuckles reached out and gripped Ruby’s hand, the flesh warm against her mist chilled skin. With a sharp tug the hood was pulled further down over the blonde locks and the two left the market entirely. Down the cobblestone streets and semi-paved alleyways, the pair twisted and turned till they reached the edge of the city. A small farm with a few chickens, a cow and a goat lay within the cramped pens. A round home lay off to the left edge, a smaller shack to the side and a pile of firewood stacked carelessly to the right of that, the pine branches keeping most of it dry. Ruby smiled as a thin trail of smoke came from the chimney. 

“Dad’s home!”

“Ruby wait!” The other said, a hand reaching but nearly missing the cloak. 

Ruby ran in the door, and the other followed quickly behind. Sure enough, a man in his middling years was bent over the fire, coaxing it to begin again. His tousled hair greying, turning the gold to a sandy blonde. A rough beard from travel formed at the edges of his jaw, but the patch under his lip was still just as prominent, if not greying as well. He turned, and his blue eyes twinkled in happiness, his smile lighting up the room as he threw his strong arms open, readily accepting the hug that Ruby gave him, tackling to the ground with force. He laughed along with her as he rocked back to a sitting position, his dirty olive pants full of many pockets and just as many patched holes. The vest slightly unbuttoned and the mud caked boots near the door.

“Hey kiddo!” He jeered happily. 

“Dad!” 

“You just get back?” the other said, fiddling with the bandage at their right hand. 

“I did, how are my girls?”

“Were fine,” the other said nonchalantly, removing the hood, letting the thick tresses fall past the shoulder “Just trying to keep Ruby busy.” They shrugged, reaching for the clasp of the cloak.

“Uh-huh,” The elder stood, still holding tightly to Ruby, her legs wrapped around his waist, clinging to him. “And by ‘staying busy’ I hope you’re also staying out of trouble, hmm?” He quirked an eyebrow at his eldest and a knowing smirk spread across his face. “Well Yang?”

Yang raised her hand to her head, feigning an itch as the awkward smile on her face turned into cringe. Her father sighed heavily and set Ruby down on the ground. Ruby seemed to shrink a little under his stern gaze, but she stepped closer to her sister. 

“I really had hopped you’d stop doing that,” He said with a sigh, his hands settling on his hips. “I know were tight on money but if work was-”

“What I’m doing is work, it’s helping our town.” Yang defended, she looked at her arm flexing the bandaged fingers, “It’s helping me. You know there’s no way I could go work in the castle, not after the war and especially not with that King of ours.” 

Their father sighed heavily, and he looked away, thinking. “Well, I guess there’s nothing for it.” With a shift of his hand he pulled something from his pocket and lobbed it to Yang. “Here, you might find some use with that.”  
Yang pulled back the wrappings of the package, an ornate clock sat in her hand, various cogs and wheels set for both function and decoration. Her face light up like the fire in the hearth, her smile wide. 

“Where did you get that?!” Ruby sounded, pulling Yang’s arms down so she could look closer.

“I may have been given a _gift_ from a nobleman, I was doing work for” he winked.

She quickly rewrapped the clock. “Taiyang you old dog,” She mused with a laugh.

“Had to learn from somewhere, didn’t you?” He chuckled once and stepped forward, embracing Yang tightly, before shifting his arm down to pull Ruby in closer. 

Yang buried her face in her father’s shoulder, fighting back tears. “I missed you,” she murmured against his vest, the musty smell calming her somewhat and she felt the little frayed edges around her smooth away. 

“It’s good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. Feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months, it's been three months this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow readers, this is the second chapter to "The Princess and the Thief", by permission of the original artist who drew a few snippets on Tumblr. I am working with them to try and bring their vision to life, so bare that in mind. This is a RWBY AU with some divergence to the main ships within RWBY. At this time of publication Volume 7 episode 5 is the newest episode.

“So tell me,” Tai paused, wiping the juices of the meat from his chin, “What news? What has happened since I was last home?”

“Nothing much, just a few extra guards here and there. Baker’s wife is expecting though! And we…” Ruby put her fork down, “We found uncle Qrow.” 

“He’s in jail,” Yang said dismissively, tearing a chunk of bread, “Apparently he started another brawl, he’s been in for two weeks.”

“He disappears for months and then and comes back in Jail.” Tai shook his head, “I thought I was bad,” he chuckled once, humor less.

“Nah, he’s just a regular old jailbird.” Yang paused, her eyes sliding to her father. 

He choked, his drink spilling to the floor as he laughed. Ruby only groaned but it was enough for Yang to smile proudly.

“Oh, good gods,” He coughed, “That-” He cleared his throat, “That was awful, you do not speak of your uncle that way.” He tried and failed to school his face into a serious one, the smile still tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Yang arched an eyebrow and not a moment later both of them were back to laughing. Ruby only sulked further, picking at her dinner. After a moment they’d returned to eating, and Ruby found that the meat her father had brought home was by far her favorite she’d tasted. He did not elaborate on where he got it, only that a friend had given it to him, but he knew it was deer. Tai threw his fork on the plate and patted his belly, making Ruby giggle in return. She’d missed her father, he’d been gone for three months, and in that time, it was just her and Yang. They were never alone, but often she felt loneliness creep upon her. Her friends were few but close, she’d spend time with them when she wasn’t helping her sister at night, or in this case, early morning. Ruby’s plate was pulled from her, she flailed for a moment, grabbing the scrap of bread that remained before scowling at Yang. Her sister only laughed before turning to the kitchen, setting the disaster to rights. Her father wasn’t the best of cooks, and nor was Yang, but Ruby couldn’t fathom why venison stew required four pots to make one meal. 

Yang grabbed the bucket for washing and heaved it outside, the thick wood awkward to carry. As she set the wash basin down and began pumping water she felt a presence come up behind her, slowly. The only sounds were the animals, father’s horse and, another horse? She turned quickly and looked up at its rider, her fists raised for a fight. She started and lowered them as the purple blanket caught her eye, as did the deep blues and whites. 

“Weiss?”

The rider lowered the hood from the white cloak and an equally shock of silver hair shown in the wane light, her garnet earrings like blood upon the snow. 

“Yang,” the rider said evenly, “I heard your father was in town.”  
“Y-yeah he is but...” Yang shook her head, cleared her throat and stood straight at Weiss. “Why is the royal adviser here?”

“I can’t say hello to my friends?” She quirked an eyebrow and at her offended tone Yang’s eyes narrowed. Weiss sighed, “I came to warn you, hide your things, the guards are doing a sweep and your father’s suspected of colluding with the Branwen tribe again.”  
Yang sighed, a hand rubbing her face, “You know that’s partially true already. Why are they here?”

“The king is getting suspicious of the bandit tribes in the mountains, I know your family still has some ties to one of them.” Weiss shifted in her saddle, “His highness thinks they might try and attack a very important caravan that’s coming into Vale next week.”

“Where’s it coming from? Atlas?”

“No,” Weiss looked around briefly, “Menagerie.”

“Never heard of it,” her tone was cold. Of course she’d heard of Menagerie, an island paradise for Faunus, and a long line of good chieftains that helped keep the peace, both in and outside its borders with regards to Faunus and human relationships. But why was there a caravan coming from there here? What was so important on there? Was it his highness’s new _bride_ , it might as well have been a death sentence for the poor girl. “Is that all?”

“Yang you must know, the king has-”

“I don’t give a damn about the king.” Yang snapped, a flicker in the wind caught Weiss’s eye and she pulled her horse back a step. Yang sighed, “I’m sorry, it’s just-”

“I know, it’s why I’m trying to keep you all safe.” Weiss brought her horse forward, her hand reaching down to cup Yang’s cheek “I don’t have much here in terms of friends, I’ll fight for them in whatever way I can.”  
Yang sighed, her left hand reaching to touch Weiss’s, her ire diminishing by the minute. “Has the princess arrived then?”

“She’s been here for a month actually,” Weiss sat up further, withdrawing her hand. 

“Then what’s the problem with this last caravan?”

“It’s the last of her belongings, but the rumor is that it’s actually her.”

“So that’s what’s got him so worked up?”

“She’s like a bird in a cage that one,” Weiss said softly, almost distracted. She turned her horse back down towards the entrance to the city. “They’ll be here around midnight, you’ve until then to get yourself in order.” With that the royal adviser pulled the hood of her cloak pack up and trotted through the entrance gate. 

Yang watched her childhood friend until she was no longer in sight, before her burning gaze turned towards the looming castle in the distance. A fire burning within her at the man who roamed its halls. But a phrase Weiss had said softened her gaze, _She’s like a bird in a cage that one._ Yang sighed, for some reason those words felt heavy on her mind. Did she pity the princess? She hardly knew anything of her, other than she was the only daughter of the current chieftain of Menagerie. She didn’t even know what she looked like or what kind of Faunus she was. Weiss hadn't said much about her time in Menagerie, but.... She looked down, the bucket still at her feet and a warning on the horizon. She filled it quickly and returned inside, the message delivered, albeit solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. Feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!


	4. Happenstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a simple trip to the books store could be so...interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow readers, this is the third chapter to "The Princess and the Thief", by permission of the original artist who drew a few snippets on Tumblr. I am working with them to try and bring their vision to life, so bare that in mind. This is a RWBY AU with some divergence to the main ships within RWBY. At this time of publication Volume 7 episode 5 is the newest episode.

The metal clanged under the hammer, the horn of the anvil bending it to its masters will. She held it up, the firelight from the forge glinting off the dull sheen, showing the flaws she needed to fix. She tossed it to the side, next to a pile of similar shapes. She pulled up her stool and sat at the make shift work bench. Various sized boxes and crates littered the shack, stacked haphazardly around, filled with various cogs, wheels, wires, and gears. Lumps of raw metal chilling in a large bucket of water, the precious golds and silver vital to connecting the wires necessary. She shifted the budding prosthetic over, melting the tin in place, soldering it with a heated piece of metal. She winced as the heat tingled her fingers. It wasn’t a typical pain, for Yang it was simply an annoyance and after a while it would make her feel numb. She hissed and waved her fingers as the fire died down. She held it up in the light of the lantern. _Now it needs the plating and I can give this to-_

“Yang?” Ruby called.

“In here!” She shouted over her shoulder, clicking a gear in place. The door to the shack opened and the soft light crept in, bringing in much needed fresh air. “Hey Ruby,” Yang said, waving the prosthetic arm in her hand.

Ruby laughed, “I’ll never get used to that,” she stepped over with a small basket, “But I’m glad someone’s doing something about them in this town.”

“More likely the whole kingdom by the looks of it.” Yang mused, looking at the basket, “Whatcha got there?”

“Lunch!” Ruby pulled back the cloth and small sandwiches caught her eye.

Yang thanked her sister, put her work away and pulled up a stool. They shared in a few jokes while they ate, and Yang felt a semblance of peace settle on her shoulders. It was moments like this where the world didn’t seem so grey, so empty, so very wrong. As Ruby licked her fingers Yang threw the scraps in the nearby bin. 

“You waiting for someone?”

“Yeah, Oscar and Penny said they’d come over soon.” 

“That reminds me…” Yang stepped off to the side and dug around a crate for a minute, the upside-down lettering marking it as an old crate for dust crystals. “Here we are!” She jeered, turning back to Ruby, “Give this to Penny, it should help her out a bit.” 

Ruby took the small glass bottle of oil with a smile, “Thanks sis,”

“Ruby!” a voice shouted outside.

“That’s them,’’ Ruby turned into the hug and felt the kiss on her hair.

“Be safe and do get into trouble.”

“I should tell you that,” 

Yang barked a laugh, “No promises, you know that.”

“Yeah,”

“Ruby? C’mon!” a male voice sounded, slightly closer.

“Wait up guys!” With that Ruby disappeared out the door. “Oh, Penny this is for you!”

“Wonderful! Thank you!” The female voice echoed, making Yang smile, but her smile quickly turned into a frown at the next words. “Salutations Mr. Xio Long!”

“Hi Penny,” Tai said on a laugh, soon the door opened again. “Hey,”

“Dad? What’s the matter?” Tai never came into the shop unless it was something important.

He sighed heavily, looking around, “It’s gotten smaller in here,” he noted. 

“Dad.”

“Alright,” He held up his hands, “I’m going to check in on your uncle, he’s being held in the jail house of the second level now.”

“They moved him up there?”

“One of the guards must’ve figured out his old tribe was in town. And after last night that’s my best guess as to why.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Yang said quickly, already standing

“Good,” Tai smiled, “That’s what I wanted to ask you.”

Without hesitation Yang snuffed the small forge and grabbed her jacket and cloak. Her newest project could wait, family could not. She walked with her father through the town. Many pleased to see him back in for the last remnants of the colder months. Winter gave way to early Spring, but the recent weather kept the temperatures low. Despite the colder temperatures Yang still favored her shorts and half shirt, the heat of her forge not allowing for much else most days. She’d buttoned the jacket as far as she could, the warm furs and leather keeping much needed heat in. Her high socks took care of the rest. 

As they swept through the lower town with ease they finally met a small barrier of the second level, without their cloaks they would have stood out in the crowds. Various travelers walked through here, attempting to gain access to the upper ring and castle, a chance to see glory there. The pair easily maneuvered through the crowd, passing guards as easily as they did shop hands. They found the smaller holding quarters far more easily than they would have liked to admit. Many times, spent visiting the dusty old man who lay slumped asleep in his cell. With a grunt Tai tapped his boot against the metal door, rattling the bars. The man snapped awake, looking around and reaching for a knife that was no longer there. His frayed grey vest and white button down stained with alcohol and dirt, the black pants fairing no better. His dull eyes focused on the two blondes at his door, a half smile tugged at his lips.

“Well whaddya know,” he droned, pulling himself to his feet with a groan “My old buddie and niece here to see me.”

“Qrow.” Tai said evenly, his eyes narrowing

“Hey uncle,” Yang’s voice was smaller, friendlier and her eyes glanced between her father and uncle.

“So, what’s the word Tai? Why did they shove me in this god forsaken square?” 

“The king wants your sister.”

“Who doesn’t?” Qrow mused, his husky voice hinting a twinge of humor. “Though I’m betting it’s because of that princess they’re keeping me here.”

Tai chewed his lip, as if deciding what to say next. “Yes,” he finally relented, “Keeping you here with better supervision so you don’t go helping her or making things worse.” 

Qrow scoffed a laugh, “As if,” He turned her gaze to Yang, “Hey firecracker, how’s that arm of yours.”

“Getting better,” Yang flexed, causing Qrow to laugh.

“That’s good,” His eyes turned solemn, beseeching, “How long do I have in here?”

“We’d say today, if we had the lien but…” Yang’s voice died off and she scowled at nothing.

“About another week,” Tai finished, “Unless something goes wrong.”

“Something always does.” Qrow turned those eyes back to Yang. “There’s a book shop down the street from here, _Tukson’s Book Trade_ , go find something for me to read while I’m here.” 

The streets were no less busy than the section of the city she was used to, but she did notice the heavier amount of guards around. A few of them knew who she was, but only a few. She drew her hood closer and quickly wandered down the street. She didn’t realize how big the second ring was, she never ventured past a few hot spots. The lower section was a closer-knit community, a town within the main city, its own little patch of independence. All the homes were misshapen and crafted of different materials, a brick wall here or there from the old stone ruins of Old Vale. Wood, mudbrick and thatched roofs aplenty. If there were tiles on a roof, Yang most likely stole them when she could, trading them to the resident for lien or goods. Here, everywhere had clay tiles, not a thatch in sight. The walls were constructed of half wood and stone, the doors thick and heavy. All uniform, neatly constructed and oh so boringly painted, if even. 

She noted a few that might be prospect for her to look into later. The market area was coming into view, shops lined on either side, a few with dust crystals and powders for sale, a weapons vender and an assortment of foods that she had never seen. Pastries Ruby would die for, she reached out and swiped one, stuffing it in her bag. She smirked, this was getting too easy. With a twist she was far enough away that when the stall keeper noticed there was nothing they could do. She found the shop, a plain one with a green sign and gold lettering, the large bay windows on either side of the door. Had it not been for the window paint she’d have passed it completely. She stepped inside, the little bell at the door ringing as she opened and shut the large oak. 

“Welcome to Tukson’s Book Trade, home to every book under the sun.” A man at the back with large side burns drawled, he had a large stack of books in his hands. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Just looking,” Yang dismissed easily, lowering her hood and stepping off down an aisle.

The various titles of mechanical engineering caught her attention, most of them Atlas printed. As she flipped through a few books she suddenly remembered why she was there. She snapped one closed, tucking it under her arm before wandering to the fiction section. She found exactly what she was looking for, a thin volume that was a favorite of Qrow’s. _The Three Sisters_ ; scrawled in black, the red cover looking thoroughly tattered. It even smelled like her uncle. With a sneer and a heavy sigh she tucked that book along with hers.

“I hope that one’s not for you,” a low voice chimed. 

She laughed in her throat, still scrolling the shelves “Sadly no, it’s my uncles favorite and he’s going to need a pick me up.” 

She heard the subtle laugh behind her, but when she turned she didn’t see anyone there. She turned back to the shelves, thumbing the titles, looking for one in particular. It was Ruby’s favorite, something her mother read to her, and Yang shortly after… 

“Um…” The voice sounded again and Yang’s head snapped to the side, it was closer now. “Could you pass me that one down?” Numbly, without taking her eyes off the intruder she reached and handed the thick volume over, “Thank you.” 

They flashed a quick smile and Yang thought her heart might shatter at the sight. She watched as the fair woman walk to the edge of the aisle and turn out of view, the black of her cloak as deep as her hair, like ink scrawled on a page, the way the slight curls shifted. She flashed a bemused smirk after Yang and her eyes, her eyes…Yang had never seen such eyes. They were like amber, pools of liquid gold that held a mystery to them that both captivated her and drowned her in their intensity. She stayed like that for far too long, and when she blinked and shook her head it felt as if she were awakening from a spell, suddenly her breathing was too shallow and her heart beat too fast. _What the hell was that?_ Yang shook her head, looking around for the mysterious woman. 

“By Tukson,” The voice echoed cheerfully, “See you soon!” 

“Until then little lady,” He said fondly smiling after her. 

Yang stumbled through the isle, knocking a small stack of books over. She braced herself at the edge of one of the shelves just as the door opened and again, the cloak and a boot was all she could see. The happy chime of the bell as the door closed seemed out of place. Yang clambered over the spilled books and rushed to the counter, stopping in front of the owner. “Uh…can I help you?” 

“Who was that?” Yang demanded, her hands gripping the counter tightly. 

“I don’t know,” He answered honestly, but with a hint of humor. “But she’s a regular here now, comes in nearly every day. Started showing up a few weeks ago, why?” 

Yang’s head whipped towards the door, watching the crowd pass by. Each moment she lingered here meant that woman disappeared. She looked back down at the books she tossed on the counter. 

“How much for these?” She reached into her satchel and pulled out a few coins, placing them nearby. 

Tukson blinked at the money and the books before his brows furrowed. “If you’re going to be back next week they’re free, otherwise it’s fifteen lien.” 

Yang snatched the books and her money from the counter and ran out the door. Tukson blinked, startled by the reaction but he laughed to himself. _She’ll the back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. Feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!


	5. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all citizens, first and second class, and it isn't what we look like that should define us, it's how you act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow readers, this is the fourth chapter to "The Princess and the Thief", by permission of the original artist who drew a few snippets on Tumblr. I am working with them to try and bring their vision to life, so bare that in mind. This is a RWBY AU with some divergence to the main ships within RWBY. At this time of publication Volume 7 episode 7 is the newest episode.

The gods were determined to drive her insane. Yang had returned every day to the book store, but she had never again seen that dark-haired beauty. She’d come in too early or just a tad too late. Though Tukson would never admit it, he enjoyed the game of tag the two women would play. On the fifth day she never came in, nor on the sixth, and nor on the twelfth and Yang and Tukson both felt a small twinge in their hearts. Like a shadow she was there and then gone again, disappearing into the world. Yang had taken the time waiting by reading a few of these books, usually the ones the woman returned. She had an odd sense of taste, histories, fantasies, horror, though there was one that always kept her coming back. 

“You’re reading that again?” Tukson commented lightly, stacking books nearby.

Yang smiled and when she reached the end of the sentence she looked up at the shop owner, “I think it’s my favorite.” Tukson raised an eyebrow, “Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise, the-” Yang ceased her fawning at Tukson’s low chuckle, “What?”

“Keep it.”

“What?” 

“It’s yours, I insist.” Tukson shoved a rather large book into a high shelf, “No charge, you’ve read it twice since you started coming in here and it wouldn’t hurt for me to…misplace, a book or two ever now and then.” He winked, “Besides don’t you have a little sister? The one little one in the red hood?”

Yang blushed, “I do, but how do you know that?”

“I’ve frequented the outskirts of Vale from time to time, I’ve seen you both running around. I may be a Faunus, but I’m not wealthy by any stand.” As if to emphasize his statement he gestured to the large double doors at the back of the counter, “I tend to live in my work.” 

They shared a laugh, and Yang softened some. She guessed Tukson was a Faunus, being housed in the second ring, but there was nothing obvious that made him appear so. Unlike the mariners with their fins and gills, the soldiers with their scales and teeth and horns. Nearly every Faunus had some form that was plainly visible, but Tukson did not.

“What kind of Faunus are you Tukson?”

“Puma,” He answered, curling his hand and a hint of claw peeped through, the dark coloring shocking against his olive toned skin. “Most cat Faunus consist of three traits, ears, a tail, or claws. We all have the teeth, some more so than others.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I don’t believe many humans should be afraid of us. We’re not all in a similar mindset of our king. I don’t believe in the way the world is right now,” He trailed off, his voice going quiet, “Not with our king conquering half the world already.”

“Wait what was that?” Yang nearly stood from her chair, did she hear that right?

“Oh,” Tukson stiffened, not realizing he was heard. “I uh-” The door to the shop opened and a mother with her three children stepped inside, their ears perked and tails wagged. “Welcome to Tukson’s book trade, home to-”

Yang had already grabbed her book and headed out the door. There was no way she could get any more information from Tukson today and quite frankly, she didn’t know if she wanted to. 

The long trudge from Tukson’s shop back to her own was long, winding and arduous. The patrols of city guards increased, making it more difficult for her to get home, as every blonde and auburn haired woman was being stopped the further higher she got. She and Ruby had stopped their nightly shopping visits to the upper rings since their father had come home but she was running out of materials for work…and they were all running out of salvageable goods to survive. They’d less than a hundred lien left by the time father left the first time and still, they had less than a hundred. Her thoughts were quickly scattered as a large force hit her square in the shoulder. She went sprawling to the dirt, still slightly damp from the spring rains. 

“Watch it half breed” A deer Faunus sneered, the alcohol heavy on his breath.

“Crippled bitch” The wolf was no better.

“Have you anything new to say?” Yang brought herself up, her back against the stone wall. “I’ve heard both a million times already, can’t you at least be original?”

“You watch your mouth human, or you’re going to lose the other one.” The wolf snarled, his ears pinning back. 

Yang laughed once, unclasping her cloak. “I’d like to see you try,” She rolled her shoulders, raising her fists, the quirk in her smile egging them on. 

“You’ll regret this,” The wolf sneered, before shouted and lunged forward, his fist pulled back for a large punch.

Yang merely smirked and ducked as the fist sailed over her and into the wall. With a quick two strike the wolf was pushed back, a hand to his chest as her right hand landed a blow. The deer pulled out a jagged knife from his side. As he slashed and stabbed Yang backed away, keeping herself safe from the dirty metal. As the deer missed a slashed the wolf swung at her again, he’d found a beam of wood. Yang had barely enough time to raise her left arm, blocking the blow from connecting with her head. She kicked, the force sending the wolf sailing backwards into a small stack of crates and trash. 

Yang’s attention distracted, she felt the slide of the blade against her torso, skimming just below her rib cage. In a fit of rage she grabbed the deer’s hand and swung at him, her right fist connecting solidly with his stomach, emptying its contents. His eyes rolled back into his head and with a twist of her hand the blade was in her hands and the deer had fallen in his own mess. She walked over to the wolf, her eyes burning red with fury. He struggled to get out of his awkward slump, the wood shifting beneath him, never allowing for a full hold. As he pleaded feebly for Yang to spare him she took the blade in her left hand and held it up in the light. With her right fingers at the tip of the blade she snapped it clean in two, never taking her eyes off him. The wolf no longer struggled, his face paled and his ears pinned back in fear. 

“I have something for you to call me now,” Yang lunged forward and snatched the wolf by his collar, hoisting him up with ease. His hands clambered at her right arm, the bandages shredding beneath his nails. She pulled him close for a second and his breathing stopped, “Call me sir.”

With that, she threw him back into the pile, his head striking the very beam of wood he used against her, knocking him out cold. She grabbed her cloak and drew it over her shoulders, the stretch in the skin drawing a hiss from her teeth. She looked back down at the cut in her side, the blade had slipped between the ribs, but the teeth from the blade left a shredded appearance to the cut. Blood was leaking from the wound in a steady stream. She pressed her bandaged hand against the wound, staunching the bleeding temporarily. It stung, a numbing burn and with the slickness that coated her fingers as she pressed against the skin she knew she had to get home and take care of it. She pulled the cloak shut and waded the slim crowds till she stumbled through the door to her workshop some ten minutes later. Her head felt lighter. 

She’d just sat down on the stool when a shock of red flitted through the doorway.

“Yang!” Ruby quickly entered and slammed the door shut. “Are you okay? Emerald told me what happened.”

“Was she working today?” Yang peered through one eye as she grimaced. “I wish I’d known, she owes me a drink.” As she shifted she flinched as the skin protested, hissing in pain.

“What happened?”

“Two Faunus thugs tried picking a fight. I showed them,” she flexed and winced again as the skin stretched. 

“But they still got you.” Ruby moved the cloak away, getting a better look. Her eyes narrowed, and she groaned “Look at this! Now I have to get the needles!” Ruby threw her hands up exasperated, and despite Yang’s twisted face, the blush came regardless.

She always felt a twinge of guilt whenever Ruby had to look after her. That wasn’t her job, her job was to have fun, be a child a lot longer than Yang was able to be. She looked down at her wound, the blood steadily dripping between her bandaged fingers. She frowned, she’d need to practice some more, that never should have happened. She mentally noted to ask her dad for a sparring match later when Ruby came back in the door. She carried a curved needle, a thin thread and several sizes of bandages. She placed them down on the work bench before pulling up a smaller crate. 

“I saw your arm too, so I grabbed some extra wrappings for you and I-”

Ruby’s face was buried in Yang’s chest as she was pulled into a crushing embrace. She glanced up to see that Yang’s face twisted in both pain and gratitude, and the tears threatened to fall, despite that they were closed.

“Thank you Ruby.”

“Yang, you’re crushing me!” She strained.

“Oh!” She let go quickly, “Sorry, I-I forget sometimes.”

“It’s fine,” Ruby said gently with a smile. “Now stand, and bring that light over, I need to not make you look ridiculous.”

“Don’t I already?” Yang said on a laugh with a smirk.

“Hey now,” Ruby paused as she threaded the needle, “None of that. You were protecting us, there’s no shame in it. Now hold still.”

Yang groaned loudly as the needle pierced the skin, but she didn’t move. Deftly, and nearly expertly the oddly shaped needle weaved the wound closed, suturing it further. As Ruby tied the final knot she tore the remaining string with her teeth. She looked her work over, the cross-stitch pattern holding firm as Yang breathed. With a satisfied sound she nodded once, and her beaming smile met Yang’s small one. Yang’s eyes softened, and she bent to kiss her sister’s hair, her hand cradling the chin.

“Thanks sis.” She murmured, “What would I do without you.”

“Do you want a list or-baaah!” Yang shoved Ruby away playfully and she tipped back in the chair. 

As she rocked back Yang was already removing the bandages from her right arm. Ruby grumbled under her breath as she watched the old, frayed wrapping be replaced with fresh bright ones. In the dimly lit hut everything stood still, there was no indication of the passage of time, and Ruby was fascinated, watching the way Yang took her time, carefully covering each finger in an intricate pattern before the palm and then the elbow before the larger ones covered up the designs entirely to the shoulder. With a final tug she was done, and similarly Yang looked over her work and nodded, satisfied at last.

“C’mon, now that that’s over, let’s get dad and some food.”

At the word Ruby’s stomach growled, “Yeah…I could eat.”

“I need to change,” Yang pulled at the bloodstained shirt, the orange fading to brown. 

Ruby laughed in agreement and the two sisters left the shack, nightfall just fading. Yang looked down at her freshly bandaged hand, flexing. _I need to get stronger, I don’t want to go through that…this…all over again._ She looked at Ruby’s small smile as she walked slightly ahead. _I need to be stronger for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. I had a tricky time with the fight scene, let me know your thoughts on it, if it was adequate, did I get the scene in my head through to you, was it lacking in description, those types of things. Also, let me know if you've caught the not so hidden Disney in there ;) 
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!


	6. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What doth she see in that high tower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow readers, this is the fifth chapter to "The Princess and the Thief", by permission of the original artist who drew a few snippets on Tumblr. I am working with them to try and bring their vision to life, so bare that in mind. This is a RWBY AU with some divergence to the main ships within RWBY. At this time of publication Volume 7 episode 8 is the newest episode. WARNING: There is manipulation tactics used and some abuse mentioned, let me know if it warrants a tag or a bigger censorship, please.

It was nearly sundown, the fire dying slowly, the only light within the room, yet even in the dimness she had no trouble reading the book before her. She was nearly finished with it, though it had taken her far longer than she originally thought. It had been nearly two weeks since she’d slipped out of the castle to visit her favorite books shop. She remembered Tukson from his brief stay in Menagerie. She wondered if he remembered her at all, maybe that was why he stopped charging her for books, as she would simply return them within the week, if even that. Maybe this one she will have to pay. She didn’t mind it, it was a wonderful story, struggling with the duality of a person’s soul was fascinating to read. Unfortunately, she couldn’t help but draw many parallels to herself as she read, her mind wandering away again, and she looked out the window.

It had only been about two months since she’d first travelled to Vale, but with him here, all those years weighed down on her heavily. It was easier back then, when she was so young, enamored by this champion of righteous justice. An answer to the inequality that affected both Humans and Faunus, a means to make peace within the world by setting an example for them to follow. He certainly had done that, but…it was not one she truly wanted, not one she completely shared with him, and he made it very obvious that he didn’t like that. As the sad thought passed over her mind she turned her arm over, seeing the slight bruise from weeks ago finally disappear. One of their arguments, how boldly she stood before him, how stupidly her pride found its way to the top again, how naïve it was for her to defy him. 

He wasn’t wrong, he had done a lot of good for their people in Vale, but she couldn’t help but feel…off about it. Once again, books became her escape from reality. This city held no love for her, she could already tell. Yet, as she thought this, a face flickered in her mind, one of disbelief, full of wonder and those violet eyes. She’d only glanced them briefly, but their color was so unique they seemed to mock her with every shade in her wardrobe. Even the gown she wore now, the high collar and ribbons all shades of violet, set beautifully against the fair skin and black skirts, but they were never the same color, never the same shade, just out of reach. She’d sighed in frustration, her thoughts keeping her from finishing the book. She only tried for another five minutes before she swiftly snapped the book shut with a sigh.

“Something happen?” A kind voice inquired,

“You could say that,” The princess mused, a smile tugging at her lips, “Good evening Weiss.”

The royal adviser curtsied, “Your majesty,” As she straightened she held a pleasant smile.

“Were alone here, no need for formalities.” 

“Fine then,” Weiss’s eyebrow quirked, “Blake,”

“Better,” She smiled and gestured to the chair nearby, sitting up from the chaise she’d been laying on. “What brings you here?”

“I came to check in on a friend, you haven’t left this room for quite some time.”

“It’s been a few hours,” Blake hesitantly admitted.

“Try twelve, we saw you at breakfast and that was it.” The cutting tone was softened by the teasing smirk on her lips and the gleam in her eye.

“Is that why he’s asked me to dinner privately?” Weiss only nodded, Blake turned her head, looking out the window, over the city that twinkled in the twilight. “I look forward to it.” 

Weiss’s eyes narrowed, though Blake did not see, she glanced down. “You’re still on that book?” Weiss reached over and picked it up, flipping to the front pages. “Oh, that’s why, it’s dryer than a desert.”

“Not all deserts are dry,” Blake mused, a memory of home flitted in her mind, as did an image of a friend currently in a different desert all together. She looked back at Weiss, “Besides, that’s not the book I wanted.”

“Why do you have it then?”

“There was a human in the book shop, I asked her to hand me a different one, but she was too distracted to pay attention.” Blake’s tone was dismissive, but there was something sad that peeked Wiess’s curiosity.

“Dazzling us humans with your beauty again my lady?” Weiss’s smile turned sharp.

Blake laughed once, humorless, “I’m not beautiful,” Her eyes fell, ears drooping slightly. “I wonder if she knew who I was and that’s why she acted that way.”

“I doubt it, most only think you’re in the city for the last few weeks, and with no formal address as to your residency they don’t even know what you look like.”

“Except those from Menagerie,” Blake said with a small smile.

“Yes,” Weiss took Blake’s hand, catching the princess’s attention, her eyebrows and ears shooting up “Those of us from _home_ ,” Weiss kissed the knuckles and Blake’s eyes softened. Weiss quirked a smile, “We’ll see those sandy beaches again someday.”

“Hopefully it won’t be too far into the future,” Blake gently removed her hand from Weiss’s grasp, clasping the skirts and standing. She moved to the window and leaned on the windowsill. Weiss followed quietly behind her, placing her hands on the windowsill as well. 

“I began my life here,” Weiss said cheerfully, “I grew up with a wonderful family nearby, as well as my own. There was Summer and Tai, and their daughters, they were my first friends, still are.” Weiss’s fond smile fell, and her voice became low, “Then the war happened. My family began to fall apart, father’s cruel nature increased tenfold, my mother all but shut down, and if not for my sister I never would have survived that. I never would have met you.” Weiss smiled, but did not turn her head to look at the princess, instead her gaze turned east to the smaller edge of the city. “I don’t know how that family survived, Tai was away when Vale was attacked, the girls hid and Summer…well…” Weiss took a shaky breath, “She was the kindest person I’ve ever met in this world, and if not for Winter I’d be with them in a heartbeat.” Weiss looked to Blake then and the Faunus was shocked to see tears budding in her eyes, she felt her hand curl at her chest. “This war, may be righteous for some, but for most, it is not but hell.” Weiss’s gaze hardened, the blue freezing to ice. “I am in service to you, and no one else, despite what _he_ may think.”

Blake reached and grabbed Weiss’s hand, the thumb stroking the back in soothing patterns. Weiss only continued to glare at the horizon. 

“I’m grateful you shared that with me, and I’m sorry my kind has made life so difficult for you.” Blake’s ears folded back. “I will try to fix what was broken as best as I could. I know he is not one to be as kind as I am, it would be a weakness for him.” Blake released her hand, instead she gripped her arm, curling around herself. “It is the least I could do, especially for you. You’ve done too much to help keep my secrets. One day I will be able to walk amongst the people, until then I am toxic to them, I would only cause them more pain.” 

Blake felt Weiss shift beside her, her eyes burning into her skull though she dare not turn.

“If that is what you truly believe, then why do you insist on sneaking to the bakery? Why do you insist on speaking with the deckhands at the dock?” Weiss shifted again, “Why do you insist on sneaking to that book shop every chance you get?” Blake did not react besides the slow blink, her ears curled down, whether from shame or exhaustion Weiss could only guess. “The future queen of Menagerie is still in there Blake, you just need to find that spark again.”

Weiss stood from the window, nodded once before leaving the room all together. At the click of the door she let out a shuddering breath, her eyes closed as she looked to the sky. She felt immeasurably cold. The weight of Weiss’s words as well as her own seeping into her limbs like snow, turning her blood to ice. She shivered and pulled the window closed. She snatched the book from the chaise and left the room, heading for her own, perhaps she could get farther in the book there. The emptiness of the castle startled her most, the thin carpet doing little to hide her footsteps, the twisted gargoyles sneering down at her from on high. A small panic filled her heart, she was nearly there. As she made the final turn towards her chambers she froze.

“There you are my love,” He fully turned to face her. “Shall I escort you myself?”

“Of course, my king,” She said easily, curtsying slightly, she hid the book behind her skirt as she did so.

As she straightened he was before her, her ears folded back, she did not hear him approach. She was perfectly still as a hand was raised, the black of his gloves catching the light briefly as he removed one of them. His hand reached for her chin, gently he cupped her cheek and despite herself she leaned into the touch. The warmth of his hand melting the ice in her veins. Her eyes closed as a sigh left her lips, a hand reached to hold him in place. His thumb stroked the skin fondly, soft despite the roughness to his hands. 

“I’ve missed you” she murmured.

“Have you?” His tone incredulous, “Running a kingdom does take up one’s time.” He tilted his head, the edge of his horn brushing the tip of her ear, “But you’ve been hiding as well” He whispered in her ear. 

“I’ve been reading” She dismissed easily, it was the truth after all.

“As always,” he mused leaning back, but still his hand lingered at her cheek, “Building so many thoughts in that head of yours.”

“Trying to escape them, actually.” She winced slightly, not realizing she spoke aloud.

“Are they so troubling?” He released her and held his arm out. She curled hers around him, leaning slightly on the shoulder. 

“They can be,” She glanced around, they were still alone. “A touch of homesickness is all. It was easier when the sky wasn’t always hazed in grey.”

“Do you miss the sun so much my dear?”

“I do,” She smiled, “But it will come again soon.”

With a pause she looked at him, handsome despite the large patch to his left eye. The blue of the skyline shown there, it was kind, and crinkled with a smile. She felt herself smile as well as he released her. They were in a smaller section of the castle, a shorter table than the grand one typically used for meals. It was a quiet one, the seclusion oddly peaceful, but she never let that worry in her heart die away. Despite the way she laughed as his snide comments, despite the serenity in their own little world, it was all tainted with poison. She couldn’t determine who was holding the vial however, he’d speak ill of a transaction and she’d find herself agreeing. He began belittling the human who had interfered and found herself disagreeing and his ire palpable in his words. She’d heard the tale of a thief who’d stolen several items from a prominent family the previous night, the only glimpse was a shock of blonde hair as they escaped. She felt her blood boil at the tale, how dare they steal from Faunus, their ruler’s mocked. She felt her ire quiet as a low laugh reached her ear.

“So vengeful,” He commented lightly. “If I’d only known how ruthless you could be Blake, I’d have half a mind to teach you to fight myself.”

“Adam you know that would do you no good, you’ve more important things to take care of than my fencing lessons.”

“Smart of your father to never let you near one of these.” Adam gestured to his own that leaned on the table, “It would only harm you.” The threat was not veiled in any manner, but she ignored it as his expression softened, a hint of sorrow flickered in his eye.

“Don’t,” She said softly, standing. Adam blinked up at her, his face set in a thin frown, “Don’t do that to yourself.” She took her face in her hands as she knelt in front of him, “It was never your fault, you know that.” 

He made a sound of thought, somewhere between a sigh and a grunt, he eyes glancing away. She reached and with her thumb pushed the patch away, revealing the broken eye and the scar that laced there, the red and grey strikingly contrasted with its partner’s white and blue.

“This face holds no fear for me,” She tilted her head forward, her nose brushing his and he closed her eyes, she felt the tension in his shoulders leave him as he sighed deeply. 

“Stay by my side,” he murmured, his hand laying over hers.

“I promise,” Blake whispered, smiling.

He lingered with her, the jacket and affects hung on the edge of the high back chair. She sat at the window while he lounged before the fire, his shirt unbuttoned, showing the many scars and well toned physique. His eyes were closed, drinking in the peace of his future wife’s presence. Blake couldn’t help but smile at him, thought it was small. Here, he reminded her of the Adam she’d first met, the one she was so enamored by and so utterly thrilled to be considered his future queen. Now as she sat in her night gown, the prospect of marrying him felt more akin to a cage. Her smile faded, and she looked back over city, the flickering lights of the hanging lanterns lighting one by one as the guards passed by with small torches. Her ear turned back as she heard him shift.

“You should retire soon,” She felt his arms around her shoulders.

“In a minute,” She murmured, her fingertips brushing his wrist. “I’m a little restless,”

“Is that so?” She felt her heartbeat quicken at his tone. “Perhaps I could take care of that?” His voice was low in her ear, the hot breath sending a shiver down her spine and he chuckled. 

“That would not be wise?” She quipped, despite the tremble in her voice.

“What makes you think that?” His teeth grazed the ear as a hand tilted her chin to the side. “You are to be my wife after all, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Her voice was steadier, despite the anxiety building in her chest. “But do you really wish to anger the gods?”

He growled at her throat, the low rumble at her skin. “Perhaps I shouldn’t.”

Just as quickly he had wrapped his arms around her, he released her and was straightening his jacket. As his belt looped into place he took a tad longer to buckle it than intended. He saw her hands reach forward, gently brushing his aside as she worked the leather and metal. His eyes glanced up to her face, there was a light blush to her cheeks, but her gaze was focused. When she finished she looked up at him and he found that emotion he desperately wanted to explore. With a tug of the leather his hips pressed against hers. He stood still as her hand released the strap and drifted up the edge of his coat, a smile twisting the corner of his mouth. Her eyes lidded as she tilted her head up. 

He leaned away, turning his head slightly. “Do you really wish to anger the gods?” His tone was low, a dark promise behind the threat. Silently, she released his hold and sat back on her heels. Without a further word he’d turned and left the room, the click of the door maddeningly loud. Numbly, she walked to the bed and curled under the covers. She looked through the open window, the broken moonlight streaming through, and she felt herself break as well, her resolve crumbling to pieces. The tears welled and spilled over, the sob choking her as it fought for release. She turned into her pillow, stifling the noises. She rejected the longing that crept in her chest, the tightness of the anticipation and the willingness to throw away everything she had for him. For what she knew would be a lie. She sobbed at this reality, disgusted in herself. The long minutes stretched into eternity and when she no longer had any tears left to cry exhaustion crept upon her, sleep embracing her as a lover would its partner. The final thought flitted behind her eyes as night consumed her. _I’m such a coward._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you uncomfortable with Adam yet? It gets...better? Worse? Eh, he's fun to write since I've never tried writing a character like him. Happy holidays guys! Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. Feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!


	7. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and goodbye, and like the seasons I change, but I am still here, always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow readers, this is the sixth chapter to "The Princess and the Thief", by permission of the original artist who drew a few snippets on Tumblr. I am working with them to try and bring their vision to life, so bare that in mind. This is a RWBY AU with some divergence to the main ships within RWBY. At this time of publication Volume 7 episode 8 is the newest episode. WARNING: There is manipulation tactics used and some abuse mentioned, let me know if it warrants a tag or a bigger censorship, please.

“You’re leaving?” Yang’s tone was incredulous but no less cold.

“But you’d only just gotten back!” Ruby bounced next to Yang slightly, a hand at the knot in her cloak.

Tai threw the last bag of rice over the side of the saddle bag with a sigh. He turned and couldn’t even begin to describe the heartbreak he saw there. He saw Raven, scowling at him with those fire eyes, the disappointment within them nearly palpable. Her wild mane emphasizing just how out of reach she truly was for him. His gaze shifting to Summer, just at Raven’s left. The sadness, the longing and pure worry within those silver eyes as she seemed to hold her hand out, pleading for him not to leave. He blinked, and his girls reached for him. Unconsciously it seemed, he’d stepped away from his horse a choked sob on his lips. Yang buried her face in his shoulder, Ruby at his chest and he didn’t seem to hold enough love for either of them.

“I know,” He murmured, the words held so much more to them. 

“Please, be careful,” Ruby whispered, a tear slid down her nose, coloring the soft brown tunic.

“I will be,” Tai squeezed his youngest closer. 

When he pulled back he kept his hand on Yang’s shoulder. In her eyes he saw the hurt, the wonder and the trust within them. it was that that he needed to see, that she still trusted him to come home again. With a satisfied pat on her shoulder Yang pulled away, lacing her fingers with Ruby’s. 

“I’ll be heading towards Mistral, there were several villages that needed tending to, and many who could help us out.”

“As long as you come back,” Yang began.

“We don’t care what you do to help.”

Tai felt the crinkle of tears at his eyes, with a nod he pulled his horse around and clicked his tongue. From the back of the house, like an arrow, small pudgy feet raced to catch up with his master.

“You take care of him!” Ruby called out, waving her arm.

“Are you talking to dad or Zwei?” Yang waved as well, their father held up a hand and the small dog barked happily. 

“Yes.” Ruby said with a smile.

When they could not see their father any more Ruby’s smile faded. She turned solemnly back towards their small farm, grabbing a bucket. She tossed some grain over to the chickens, their wild clucking the only sounds. Yang watched as she grabbed a rake and cleaned away a patch of muck from the goat and cow. She saw that Ruby’s cloak was getting dirty again, and she glanced down at her own clothes. She did some mental math and realized that including what they had on, they had maybe another two days of fresh clothes. With a smile she turned back to her work, waiting for Ruby to finish up. As the contented sigh reached her ears Yang straightened, her work nearly finished. Still down cast Ruby placed the bucket back on its hinge near the barn.

“Ruby,” At her name she jumped. Yang blinked, concern coloring her voice. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” She said, “I will be at least.”

“If you’re up for it, can you grab the two posts for laundry? We’re running out and I think dad wouldn’t mind a fresh set of clothes when he comes back.”

Ruby stared at the ground for a long moment before mutely going about her tasks. Yang’s brow furrowed, she knew that whenever Tai left, Ruby was always a little down, but never like this. But then again, the last time he left Ruby cried for a few days. It was just after Summer-

“Ack!” Ruby yelped, before there was a large crash. 

Yang’s head whipped to the back of the farm, she could not see Ruby. She vaulted over the fence and jogged over to the sounds of distress. A chunk of the wall from her workshop had fallen over, the two posts Ruby grabbed keeping it up. 

“Riiiiight….” Yang drawled, shaking a finger at the wall, looking around. “I forgot about that…”

“What the heck! Yang!” Ruby grunted, struggling under the weight. “Get me out of here!” She coughed, pushing at the heavy wood.

“Sorry!” She helped bring the wall up, grunting under the weight, not realizing how water logged the wall had become. She’d only been able to lift it part way before the wood began cracking under its own weight and rot. Ruby scrambled out from underneath before Yang dropped the heavy plat with a huff. Ruby coughed as breath came back to her. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Ruby coughed again, “But what are you going to do about that? You can see right in, and you can’t reuse that…wall?”

“I’m hesitant to call it a wall.” A high voice chimed behind them. 

Both girls jumped but as they turned to face their intruder their faces lit up.

“Weiss!” Ruby chimed barreling full force forward. 

“Oh no,” Weiss had just braced herself before Ruby launched into her awaiting arms, the force knocked her back against the nearby tree and they slid to its roots unceremoniously. “Watch it you dolt!”

“Weiss!” Ruby cooed again, nuzzling into her. After a moment she shuffled off, standing nearby.

“It’s good to see you,” Yang smiled, her hand outstretched. “Without your horse.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss took the offered hand and pulled herself up.

“It means you’re not here with bad news.” Yang paused before whipping Weiss into a crushing embrace. 

“Yang-” Weiss coughed, “Yang! You’re crushing-”

“I know,” She said easily before letting her go. 

The deep inhale of air was perhaps a bit too dramatic, but it didn’t matter, they all had a smile on their faces. Weiss straightened with a huff and dusted out her skirts, throwing her hair over her shoulder, the side pony tail held with a solitary pin.

“What brings you down from the high castle?” Yang mused, quirking her eyebrow.

“I’ve been in Vale for a little over five months had I haven’t had the time to say ‘hello’ to my oldest friends? I think I’m a little over do.” Weiss giggled as Ruby’s smile beamed, “I came to give my respects, and a little extra, if I’m feeling up for it.” 

Yang nodded, Ruby running ahead, knowing exactly what Weiss had in mind. They walked along the fence, through the gates and out of the city entirely. Weiss slowed her pacing as the reality of what she was about to do dawned on her. The sisters didn’t hesitate, walking through the thick brush confidently until she could no longer see or hear them. Her chest felt tight but after a few minutes she had collected herself and her thoughts enough to soldier on. There, at the edge of a cliff lay a modest headstone, a solitary emblem its most prominent marking. She walked through the bushes, there Yang and Ruby spoke freely, as if it wasn’t the headstone they were speaking to, but their mother herself. Weiss stepped on a branch and the two glanced behind. 

“Weiss came home,” Ruby cheered, brushing a fallen leaf from the marble. “She’d like to say hello. We’ll let you two have some private time.”

Yang stood, Ruby already heading into the forest. “Do you want us to stay or can you make your way back?”

“I think I can manage.”

With a nod Yang took Ruby’s awaiting hand and they disappeared into the tall trees, the shadows of the canopy casting them in darkness. Weiss steeled her breath before turning back. It was here as she knelt at the marbles feet did she see the inscription. Her throat closed, and she swallowed thickly. 

“Hey Summer,” Weiss sighed, the tears already falling. 

Weiss stumbled back towards the small farm, the gate creaking maddening loud. As it clicked she found a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders a presence at her back as a chin rested at her shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Ruby whispered in her ear. “Mom missed you, just like we missed you.”

Weiss stared at nothing, her eyes blurred with unshed tears. She returned the embrace, leaning her cheek against Ruby’s hair and wrapping her hands over the arms. Yang looked up and put the shovel in her hand against the shack wall. She carefully embraced Weiss, letting her cry into her shirt. She knew how it was, Weiss hadn’t experienced this before, and she’d need time and space, no doubt it’s no wonder why she took so long in stopping by in the first place. With a shift Yang released Weiss, a thumb brushing away a tear. She laughed once, and the sisters smiled.

“Why do I get to be so lucky?” She whispered, “To have friends like you.”

“It’s just who we are Weiss,” Ruby said with a shrug. 

“You know mom wouldn’t shut the door to you, so why should we?” Yang’s sentimental statement lost its charm with a snicker, “Even if you dress like that.”

Weiss looked down, the gown she wore was tighter fitting than most she wore, it was excellent for riding horses, not for perusing the castle or the city streets, well may be these streets. The blues and greys and whites tinged a soft beige with the dust of travel. 

“Maybe trekking through the forest is common for you but not for me!” 

“The royal adviser is just as pampered as the princess it seems.” Ruby teased, a hand covering her mouth.

Weiss scowled “You’ve no idea”

“There she is!” Yang cheered, “There’s that sour little face we missed!” 

The comment only had Weiss scowl further, pulling a raucous laughter from Ruby. It only took a moment more before the eyes rolled and her scowl twisted into a smile. _Not friends, they’re family._ Weiss laughed behind a hand as Ruby’s own calmed down, the happy tears wiped away with smudged fingers. Yang looked at the sky, the sun teetering towards the midday hours. 

“Let’s wash up before we head into town, grab some food. Sound good?”

“I got it,” Weiss chimed, she held up a hand before the sister protested. “I don’t want to hear it. Today is my treat for you both.”

Yang wanted to argue, but she looked over at her shack and shrugged. A few lien from the royal coin purse couldn’t hurt. 

Weiss was enjoying herself, despite how accustomed she’d become to the ways of the castle. The easygoing nature of everyone who remembered her, of those who did not but still didn’t care about who she was. If she was being honest, it was the first time in a while she’d been able to fully relax. Only a handful of times was she reminded that despite her riding wear, she’d still need to dress down for a casual visit. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two from the princess. 

Weiss was true to her word, she paid for nearly everything, with the exception of the alcohol Yang insisted on covering. Something about an owed debt being repaid. The bar maid rolled her eyes as her jewel toned hair caught the greens from the stained windows. They found themselves on the second ring shortly thereafter, diner was easily bought within seconds and Ruby was even treated to a chocolate chip cookie. Something she wrapped immediately, savoring it for the following meal. Yang and Ruby tried their hardest, but despite their attempts Weiss had already paid for a newer set of nails and the lumber to be delivered to Tai’s farm. The lien slipping through her fingers like water. 

_One day,_ Yang thought, _one day we will do that. And we wouldn’t have to take from the Faunus._ She looked at her sister, a smile reaffirmed that promise. Yang turned her head and saw a familiar sight.

“Hang on a sec, I’ve got something to do.”

“Where are you going?” Weiss snapped,

“Yang?” Ruby called,

Without another word Yang disappeared into the shop. 

“There you are!” Tukson jeered, “I was beginning to think you’d run off.” 

“No,” she said on a laugh, “I’m looking for a book on architecture.”

“A construction project, oh my. Well, what do you fancy?”

He stepped from around the counter and led the blonde down an aisle. As they conversed Tukson handed her two thin volumes, one was of interesting circular designs and how to best use them for insulation and air flow, the other was on basic word working. She thanked him gratefully and then headed out the door. The woman in the large sofa peered over her book. Her golden eyes sparkled with curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. Feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!


	8. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you given it much thought? I don't believe you truly have"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow readers, this is the seventh chapter to "The Princess and the Thief", by permission of the original artist who drew a few snippets on Tumblr.

“Tell me again, what was her name?”

“I don’t know it to be honest, but I know her father, Tai.” Tukson began pulling a few books from the shelves. “He helped out a village I stayed in for a brief moment before I settled here. He has two daughters, that was one of them.”

“He was helping a village?” Her tone was both curious and incredulous.

“When I asked him, he said he felt like it was something he could do to give back to the world. He didn’t have any viewpoint on the Faunus, sated that like humans, there were a few bad ones that give them a bad image. He was nothing but kind and compassionate, that blonde one seems to be the same, if a little protective of her younger sister.” 

“Why doesn’t he stay and help them?”

“Good question,” Blake winced, not realizing she asked the question aloud. “I didn’t have time to ask, when I saw him next he was heading farther east.”

Blake mulled over the information. When she’d returned to Tukson’s she was immediately informed of the blonde woman she had spoken to, how that she’d come back every day since. Peeking her own curiosity, she had waited for two days at the book shop, barely finding time to sneak away without anyone noticing. She’d informed Weiss of course, so that was their excuse if they’d get caught. She checked the nearby clock and saw it was nearly time for her to leave. She looked back at the book, just enough left to pass the remaining time. 

“Tukson, could you leave her a message for me?”

“Why yes, I could.”

“Give her this book when I’m done.”

“Don’t you go scribbling in my pages.” He warned playfully. 

Blake laughed softly behind her hand, “No, she’ll get it.”

With that Blake turned back to the story, getting lost again in the valiant way the swordsman and his army, fighting for their country and people. She’d lost the passage of time before the bell to the door rang again and a familiar shadow blocked the dimming light. With a smile she’d snapped the book shut, handed it to Tukson and followed Weiss out of the door.

“So, this is your hide away?” Weiss mused, the judgmental tone marred by the fond smile.

“Of sorts,” Blake blushed, “Did you enjoy time with your friends?”

“I did.” Weiss slowed down a few paces, causing the princess to stop and turn around. “I’d missed them.”

“Well you did say you grew up with them.”

“Yes but…I _missed_ them.” Weiss emphasized, Blake tilted her head, her ear quirked beneath the hood. Weiss sighed, quickening her pace. “Never mind, maybe you’ll get it someday.”

Blake watched Weiss carefully, reading the emotions on her face and those trapped within her shoulders. _I almost don’t want to_. With a tug they, disappeared down a small alleyway and vanished into the shadows. 

As Blake stepped from the darkened corner of her room she strode forward with ease, lowering her hood. Behind her Weiss gasped as she finally made it to the room. Blake smirked over her shoulder.

“Gods, I’ll never get used to that.”

“My semblance is shadows, it’s not my fault the darkness loves me so.” The princess mused.

Weiss’s eyes sharpened at the observation, finding more in those words than Blake probably intended. 

“I wish humans had that kind of power.” Weiss muttered,

“In a way I do too,” Blake tilted her head to the side and began slipping back into her more…appropriate attire, as her king would call it. “It almost doesn’t seem fair.”

“Almost?” Weiss began musing through her affects, setting her new purchases aside.

“Well…like I can become one with the darkness, control small portions of it if I need to. I can go anywhere there is shadow as long as I can picture it in my mind. I can leave behind a copy of myself that can fool most others, and that’s all I know I can do. Ada-” She winced at the misstep, Weiss’s frown deepened. “My king, is the perfect warrior. He can withstand and endure the brutality of battle, even a direct slash of a sword, and return it tenfold to his opponent. On top of our natural given traits for being Faunus it’s seems unfair that humans can’t have these gifts as well. Just think how much more…diverse we’d all be, both similar and uniquely different, not wholly superior over the other.”

“Is that truly what you think?”

“Don’t you?” Blake turned, catching the diamond eyes, “What humans could do, how you or Winter could benefit from having such a trait? Or even the Captain?” Weiss winced at her name, knowing what was being implied with that title. Blake sighed, tying the final ribbon to her sleeve. “It’s not something that I personally agree with, matters of dominance. I don’t particularly support that part, but I do see why it can be necessary. Perhaps that’s what my duty is to…temper that anger of his, to help him see reason and logic when his passions get the better of him.” 

Weiss felt her heart break at the fear that lay buried in Blake’s eyes, the way her arm came and grabbed her elbow, how caged she looked. She wasn’t wrong with what she told Yang, but what difference did that make now? Weiss glanced down at the floor, she felt suddenly intrusive. The bell tower’s chime had both of them snap their heads to the window, at the fifth chime she heard a tired sigh. She looked at Blake. She was silent for a moment, her head bowed forward as if she curled into herself and her eyes seemed to stare at nothing, swirling with thoughts and emotions too quick for Weiss to decipher. With a deep breath she steadied herself, straightening to dawn the air of royalty. With a turn of her heel headed for the door, silently, she threw a hollow smile at Weiss. As it clicked shut a foreboding sense washed over the royal adviser. 

The room felt stuffy, suffocating almost, and it only increased the unease swirling in her stomach. She gathered her things quickly, but as she opened the door she froze. It was a voice, _his_ voice, its low tone slithering through the castle like a serpent, winding its way up her torso to her ears. She shivered, and quickly retreated to her chambers, a swift lock on the door bringing little peace to the horror that rampaged in her mind. She sent a silent prayer for her dear friend and closed her eyes.

The chiming of the bell tower struck six times and Yang sat up, wiping the sweat from her brow. She and Ruby had just finished dismantling the wall that had collapsed earlier that day and had begun making room for the newer lumber that would arrive soon. Ruby took a drink from a small ladle in the water bucket and sighed happily as the cool liquid soothed her. She turned at Yang’s call and saw the massive cloth tarp that Yang had scrounged up. She hurried over and helped cover the gaping hole in the side of the workshop. With Yang’s “hobby” put on hold and a supply of fresh lumbar being promised by the end of the week the two girls were ecstatic, anticipating the repairs and remodels that they’d have, not to mention the amount of firewood they’d have for the coming winter. A whole months’ worth of chores all taken care of by a few hundred lien. Ruby sighed, wondering what it was like to simply be able to throw money away like that. 

Dinner was simple, a roasted chicken with fresh vegetables and bread, but it had been a long time since they’d been able to eat that much food, there may even be leftovers. Ruby and Yang downed their drinks and sighed heartily and happily. Yang patting her stomach with her bandaged hand for good measure, Ruby giggled and stood, collecting plates. As the dishes were washed, dried, and put away they collected what was left over and shoved it in the ice box. It was a handy thing, though small. Ruby had found it a few months ago while they were perusing the roof tops. It was tossed aside, but after a lot of planning it, and the ice dust that went with it, took an entire night to collect and get back home. The local shop never even noticed. 

Yang mused, wondering if it was possible to find some other little devices from Atlas on the second level, or the third, may be even… her gaze turned towards the tall towers of stone, a small plan forming in her mind. Ruby begrudgingly sighed before a sharp pain struck Yang’s head.

“Hey!”

“Stop it.” Ruby warned, pointing the large wooden spoon accusatorily at her sister. 

“You stop it! You hit me!”

“You’re thinking of trying to get into the castle again.” 

Ruby quirked her eyebrow when Yang didn’t answer, and her eyes narrowed as she saw the blush creep up Yang’s neck. The eldest cleared her throat and looked away. Hesitantly, she glanced back at ruby before suddenly finding interest in a knot on the table. 

“Yeah, so?” 

“You remember what happened last time!”

“This will be different,” Yang turned her head back to the castle, her mind imaging all the wonderous things inside. She yelped again at an even stronger hit to her head, the wood knocking dully, “Hey!”

“It will be different.” Ruby conceded, but her tone gave Yang pause and she looked back, she was struck by the anger and hurt in her eyes. Ruby took a breath, “That’s not the same king!” She roared, “He won’t let you simply walk away with a slap on the wrist. It could be worse, no, it _will_ be worse. And I…Yang I don’t want you to get in trouble.” 

Yang turned away from her sister, “I’ll be fine…” She argued, though she was losing her will to go to the castle all together. Ruby was right, it wasn’t going to be as easy as last time, especially if she’s caught, and knowing how the defenses were lack luster then she couldn’t fathom them now. Every parapet she saw had at least two guards, before there used to be one, on occasion. Ruby was right on another thing, Ozpin wasn’t king anymore. Yang looked at her bandaged arm and sighed. She couldn’t do it, not yet. She can’t abandon Ruby, not like that. She finally pulled her eyes from the eastern tower and turned back to her sister, who still stood looking sullenly at the table. Yang sighed and wrapped her arms around her smaller frame, tucking her into her shoulder, a hand stroking the jagged locks. “I’m sorry, I won’t go to the castle.” Yang felt the tension in her shoulders relax and Yang bent to place a kiss on the top of her head. With a groan from the younger sibling Yang smirked, squeezing her tighter. Ruby’s protests were short lived before Yang released her and headed off to bed. She flickered the little lamp there until it came to life. She’d only just settled in and grabbed the first book she’d borrowed from Tukson when a low buzzing sounded. She made a sound of thought, what could cause that? With a _zap_ her room was plunged in darkness and she covered her face at the small explosion of lightning.

Yang sighed begrudgingly that turned into a sort of growl at the end. With a shuffle she’d held her hand up and the little ball of flame there as well. In the flickering of the flames she found the old oil laps in the corner of her room. She removed the glass, lit the little wick there and closed her hand, grasping at the flames, pulling them into darkness once more. As the lap lit the room glaringly bright she twisted it to the correct setting and shifted the red dust lamp to the side. She’d need more of that as well it would seem.

“Hey Ruby!”

“What’s up?”

“We need to make a dust run.” 

There was a long silence before Ruby spoke again.

“I’ll visit uncle Qrow before we leave, he might have ideas.”

Yang smiled, but it felt wrong, the thanks on her tongue tasted sour. After spending a day with Weiss, and purchasing everything, simply taking felt…wrong. She clenched her fist, the binding of the book protesting beneath her hand.   
This was the way things were, Faunus on top, humans on bottom and Yang was not one to be so easily squashed beneath a heel. She turned back to her book, settled in for the night and began pouring over the pages. Ideas for her new workshop running through her mind, all shapes, sizes and even something extra if she could correctly use the amount of lumber at her disposal. She paused, she didn’t exactly know how much was being delivered. With a shrug she turned the pages, she’d find out soon anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry for the long delay. As I'm sure you're aware the state of the world is in quite a bit of chaos and has thus made things difficult. In quarantine I was able to get past a MASSIVE writers block so hopefully I can begin cranking these out more. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. Feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. Feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!


End file.
